


In the darkness I will meet my creators

by republica



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republica/pseuds/republica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is fairly sure Damian was not just ‘in the area,’ and almost laughs at the shifty expression on his face as he gives the excuse. It’s a far way to go for ‘no reason’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the darkness I will meet my creators

Dick is fairly sure Damian was not just ‘in the area,’ and almost laughs at the shifty expression on his face as he gives the excuse. It’s a far way to go for ‘no reason’. 

But he doesn’t mind, because they haven’t seen each other in weeks and while he won’t admit it, he’s felt the distance. 

And he also knows Damian would never say he missed him, and so he just stands back from the window (does no one in their family know how to knock?) and brushes raindrops out of Damian’s hair with his finger tips. 

It’s cold and it’s raining and Dick can feel the breeze brush his face as they stand there. He’s still not over the fact that he has to look up into Damian’s face - but he’s not ten anymore, and they’re both changed. 

“Are you cold?” Dick asks, even though he knows what the answer will be.

“No,” Damian says, and his eyes are on Dick’s mouth. Dick forces himself to look away to the window and latch it shut.

Damian’s in the uniform (of course he is), but he peels off his mask and Dick can see his face with all its angles and planes.

Because of course Damian is cold, he rode his motorbike here in the pouring rain and there’s water pooling in the hollows of his eyelids from the drips in his hair but he’s too stubborn and ordinarily Dick would say something and they’d argue in their familiar way, but the air has a funny charge to it and so Dick doesn’t say anything at all. 

He wants to get some space between them but he doesn’t. He should find a blanket, ask Damian a question, tease him, something - but he doesn’t. 

They’re in a strange dance of tension and comfort and Dick doesn’t know what it is or how it happened but he knows it’s theirs.

They talk and every word is tinged with the same weight. He can’t decide when it started but its in the air around them like electricity, and he feels like a live wire. 

More silence. Maybe everything has built up to this. 

And Damian’s hand is like a vice on his wrist. Dick turns to look into his face and there’s one tiny line in his forehead, and his eyes are asking the question they both have danced around. 

Dick answers it the best way he knows how.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends asked me to write a dD au and instead I wrote... whatever this is. It's vague, that's for sure. Still, I love these two. In my mind, Damian is of age, but you are free to read it however you like!


End file.
